


[podfic] walk with a walk that is measured and slow

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Nicky wakes up with the cuffs still on.





	[podfic] walk with a walk that is measured and slow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [walk with a walk that is measured and slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866504) by [angularmomentum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angularmomentum/pseuds/angularmomentum). 



> author's content note: NO EXPLICIT NEGOTIATION TAKES PLACE HERE, it's implied they have never had the conversation but can also be read as just an established relationship, ymmv

[download/streaming link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x766p0tl0sc96cu/walk%20with%20a%20walk.mp3?dl=0) (10MB)  
13:43

**Author's Note:**

> for hurt/comfort bingo, prompt: _restrained_ but also just because this made me feel some things.


End file.
